lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
TEH COLLABIZZLE (Collab with Someguizzle12thrizzle, Fatizzle Disizzle and Mai sentrizzle)
Okai guyz, this is a triple storizzle collab we though of durin Trollpastizzle Chatizzle. Don't edit dis shit, DON'T EVEN FIX SPELLING AND GRAMMAR ERRORS! IT'Z OUR STYLEZ! DONUT STEEL! If you edit this, except for the people who participated in this collabizzle, fuck you. 1ST STORIZZLE: My Little Prizzle: Friendshizzle is Magizzle Lost episizzle So, ya know dat tv showz kald My Little Prizzle? It's hell as shit! Wanna know why? I worked as an intern at Hasbrizzle and Hubizzle! We decided to watch some creepy lost episode dat didn't make sense. Dat intro startz off as usual but teh sky waz fuckin red and ter wuz blood everywhere! Too many crappy stuff happens! PINKIE PIE DIES!!!!! Wait, I'm giving out Spoilers. The episode starts out as our character, Pinkizzle Pizzle bounces around until, a anvil comes down in the air! It looks like Rainbizzle Dashizzle is testing out wait exercises, or... something. Den, teh next daee, she died from a heart attack becuz of practicing too much! Then, you go back in time and steal Twilizzle Sparkizzle's Vidal Organs and put them in the episode! We all vommited so much blood dat it filled up in a elevator! We were so scared like fuck, yo! Den everybody in the studizzle died except for me, which is extremely odd. Den, Fluttershizzle starts to become an insane freako and kills people with a chain saw (PONY.MOV reference, anyone?) DEN... Smizzle Dogizzle cums in the video, den he starts killing ponies, Even Slendizzler manizzle and Jeffizzle! Dey all went killin everyponeee and den a skeleton popped out and disemboweled Fluttershizzle, then the strangest ting happened... (WRITE MORE SHIT LATER) 2ND STORIZZLE: JEFFIZZLE THE KIZZLER Dat story yo is in anotherz articlez. Cuz if we hadz it heer it wud lag da fuckin' page Y'all Here it iz Jeffizzle tha Kizzler. 3RD STORIZZLE: ANOTHER YOUIZZLETUBIZZLE (FEAT. YIBBIZZLE) Another YouizzleTubizzle is some creepy shit from YouTube by nanizzle666666, whose user can be linked wit my ass. NOT GUNA LIENK VID ERA CUZ IT SO CREEPY BALLSACK SHIT CURIOSITY, YOU! WRITE MORE SHIT LATER 4TH STORIZZLE: HAPPIZZLE APPIZZLE THEORIZZLE Ok so like happizzle appizzle is sum fucked up show and happie is gay becuz he sucks on teh oranges cocks and forenzik and Gerasim ar in a gay realtionship. IT IS FUCKIN REEL BITCH. Cuz herz da ting about teh characters: Happizzle Appizzle is actually a raper hoe wants to rape children, and eatz rau fish cas SO JUICEEE!!!!! He also likes to eat shit and all. Forenzizzle likes to eat boogerz cuz he thinks it so good. They are the main importance in life and he LIEKZ TURTLZZZZZ!!!!!!!!1!! Sergeant Newpizzle is a bad perzon and he lives as a criminal undisguise. He cauzed a wild fire and he hatez gay people!!!!!!!!!111!!!!!13!!!!!69!!!! Happie appie is actualy barnei, adn he is also dora adn fappi appi, adn hiz real name iz teh fuckign madden john. Seee, madden john iz a pedo phile who was shot bai teh polize over 69 yearz ago, but eh came bak adn is angri at childrenz for some reazon. He is alzo mr. baer adn lieks to run crappy tevilvsion tryin to killz small childrenz. (WRITE MORE SHIT LATER) Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:TOTALLY NOT UNFINISHED U GUIZE Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:Collab Category:NSFW Category:Blatant Ripoffs Category:MOTHER OF FUCK THIS PAGE IS LONG LIKE MY PAINIS Category:My Little Pony Category:Satire Category:LONG ASS TITLE